Change of Plans
by BTRbelle05
Summary: It's been years since Big Time Rush ended and the guys have gone their separate ways, but one call from the principal can change all their plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Change of Plans**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone!**

**Summary: It's been years since BTR ended and the guys have gone their separate ways, but one call from the principal can change all their plans.**

**Chapter One: Separate Ways**

***Kendall's POV***

I was now thirty and living the life any man would want. I had Jo, my wife, and three kids. Twins, Kendra and Kendall Jr. who were twelve, and my baby girl, Dani, who was five.

"Honey, can you go pick up Dani from gymnastics?" Jo called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure," I said, grabbing my keys and leaving.

I drove to the gymnastics studio and walked in. Some parents smiled at me, others just sat there, waiting for their kid to come out.

After a few minutes of standing, alone, a throng of little girls came rushing out of the doors. Dani looked around.

"Dani!" I called. She ran over to me, still in her pink uniform. I picked her up and walked out of the doors.

"How was practice?" I asked her.

"Good. It was fun today! We learned how to flip!" She grinned. I grimaced. I didn't want her hurt and one flip could snap her neck and she could die. I cringed, ignoring those thoughts.

I opened her door for her and she climbed in. I closed the door and got in my side. I drove back home.

"Mommy's working on dinner." I said. She nodded and went upstairs to her room. I went into the kitchen and looked at Jo.

"We have a meeting with the principal for Kendall." She said, chopping carrots extra hard. I backed away.

"What did they do?" I asked.

"Kendall got into a fight with other kids. The principal wasn't very descriptive and I can't even look at him." She growled.

"Ok, it can't be that bad, just calm down." I said.

"Well, I don't want him doing that!" She whined.

"It's not like him. And, as a dad, I don't want that either, but you can't take your anger out on the cutting board." I said, pointing at the marks on the wood cutting board. She smiled at me.

"Get out!" She threw a hand towel at me. I smiled.

Life was good. There were bumps, but every kid gets sent to an office at least once in their life.

***Logan's POV***

"Bella!" I called as I walked inside. "Sarah! Phillip! Lia!" I yelled. They all four came rushing downstairs.

"Daddy!" Leah squealed and jumped into my arms.

"Where's Grandma?" I asked, looking around.

"She had to leave a couple of minutes ago. She said her friend needed her." Bella said. I sighed.

"How long ago?" I asked.

"Only a few minutes, Dad, and I'm twelve!" Phillip said.

"Twelve isn't thirteen." I mumbled.

"I heard that!" He said.

"Alright, pizza for dinner." I said. They yelled in excitement. I put Lia down. I put my suit case upstairs and quickly unpacked after calling for pizza delivery.

Being a doctor, I had to travel at least once a year. It was never too long, either, but it killed me being away from my four kids.

Phillip was the oldest. He was twelve and sporty. He was pretty smart, as well. He had brownish-blonde hair and brown eyes. So he took after Leah and I.

Bella was next. She was eleven. She looked a lot like Leah. She had hair like mine, straight and dark. She had the piercing blue eyes, though. She was thin and had a somewhat natural tan. She was extremely smart for her age, but very sociable.

Sarah came next. She was eight. She looked more like Leah. She had blonde hair, that was wavy. She had brown eyes, similar to mine. She was smart, but better at sports. She loved soccer. She played that all year round. She swam on a team in the summer, though.

Lia was the last. She was took more after me. She looked most like Bella. She had dark hair, wavy hair. She had pale blue eyes. She was pale, kind of like me. And she was pretty shy. She had plenty of friends at pre-school, though.

My life was ok. I had a good job and great kids. Leah, my wife, had died from pneumonia after having Lia pre-maturally. It nearly killed me. It was worse since I knew exactly what had happened in her body, and that basically having Lia killed her. Lia was three months pre-mature, so she's tiny compared to other kids in her school.

My cell phone ringing interrupted my thoughts. I answered it, seeing it was the school.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, Mr. Mitchell?" Mr. Fernandez asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I am holding a meeting for you and your son, Phillip. There seemed to be a little argument and I am having the other parents and their children joining." He said.

"What?!" I sat up straight.

"I would prefer to discuss the rest tomorrow." He said. "I'll see you at eight in my office." He said. The phone clicked.

I went downstairs and watched my kids, without being seen. Phillip was holding Lia down while Sarah and Bella tickled her. She giggled and begged for mercy.

I decided to not talk about the phone call. He'd get in enough trouble tomorrow.

***Carlos's POV***

I sat at home with my two kids. Alex and Maria. Alex was twelve and Maria was nine. They both looked like me with dark hair and dark skin. Maria inherited Stephanie's wavy hair, though.

Stephanie had gone to bed after yelling at Alex for a phone call from the principal. I kinda sat there. I was upset, but he was a kid. Kids are kids and they get in trouble.

"Night, Daddy," Maria said and kissed me before going to bed.

"Night Dad." Alex said. He was disappointed in himself. I hugged him.

"I love you, buddy," I said. He nodded and left.

My life was fantastic. I had a stunt double job, working with Stephanie who was a camera woman. My kids weren't the smartest kids out there, but they were smart enough to pass. They were great at sports and being active. They were always full of energy, something they got from me. I smiled at myself.

***James's POV***

I sat on my couch, waiting for my kids to come home from their mother's house. I had just gotten a call from the principal telling me that Jason had gotten in trouble and that I was to go up to the school at eight.

Jacie, Audrey, Bridget, and Lottie burst through the door.

"Daddy!" Jacie said from the door. She came over and hugged me. I barely hugged her, though.

Jason walked in shortly after with his head hung low. He knew he was in trouble.

"Come on, Jace," Audrey said, holding our her hand.

"No, Daddy!" Jacie said.

"Jacie, leave. Girls, upstairs." I said. Audrey picked up Jacie and they all four dashed up the steps.

I just stared at Jason.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I really am! Mom already yelled at me for it, and I- I'm sorry." He said, crying. "I did something I wasn't supposed to do and I shouldn't have done it. A-and mom a-already hit me for it." He said.

"Come here," I said, holding my arms open. He rushed into them and hugged me tight. I held onto him for awhile. "It's ok, little buddy. I love you. I won't hurt you, ever." I promised. I was working on getting custody of my kids.

"Mom said you would. She said y-you'd hit me." He said, crying a little.

"No, baby, I won't hit you, ever. I don't hit, only Mom does, but I'm working on getting you here." I said. He nodded.

"M-mom said she was going to the meeting." He said quietly.

"Well, so am I, so you'll be safe." I said. "Now, let's get those girls and we can cook some dinner." I said. He nodded and went upstairs. I followed him. All four girls were in Audrey's room.

"Hey!" I said and crouched down. Jacie was crying. "Jacie come here." I said. She got up and looked at me. I scooped her up.

"I love you. I'm sorry." I said, nuzzling my head to her forehead. She gave me a wet kiss. I grinned and put her on my hip.

"How was school, girls?" I asked as we left for the kitchen.

"Boring." Audrey said.

"Stupid," Bridget said.

"Fun!" Lottie smiled.

"Lottie has the right attitude." I said.

"Well," Bridget said.

"Birdy, be quiet." I said. She smiled. I attacked her with kisses.

"Ew!" She pushed me away, giggling. I put Jacie down.

"What for dinner? What should Daddy make for dinner?" I sang, looking through the cupboards.

"Breakfast for dinner!" Audrey said.

"I like that." I snapped my fingers and made the dinner. The all ate. We cleaned the kitchen and then went to watch TV.

Jacie wanted to go to bed. I took her upstairs and helped her take a bath. I then helped her dress for bed and tucked her in.

"Night, Daddy!" My three year old said.

"Goodnight, baby," I kissed her cheek and left.

Slowly one by one, the kids left. Second was Lottie, then Bridget, then Audrey, and last Jason. I tucked Lottie in and kissed her goodnight. I kissed the others goodnight and went to bed myself.

I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Hannah hitting my kids. They were mine, not hers anymore.

Jason was the oldest. He was twelve. He was more like me. He liked acting and singing. He had blonde hair, like Hannah. It was long, like mine was. He liked playing hockey, which made me proud.

Audrey was next. She was ten. She looked more like me than Hannah. She had long brown hair, wavy. She had brown eyes. She had a natural tan, too. She was extremely smart and great at soccer and softball.

Then there was Bridget. She was eight. She was pretty smart and very photogenic. She loved drawing, though. She drew over anything and drew anything. Her room was covered in art sketch books. I even had some drawings hanging up throughout the house. She had blonde hair. She had bright blue eyes.

Then Lottie. She was six. She was happy. She had brown hair with natural blonde highlights throughout. She liked being outside. She was sporty, smart, and was crafty. She was always doing something whether it was reading, or building a birdhouse from pipe cleaner, or painting, she was doing it. She was productive.

And, lastly, was my Jacie. Jacie had light brown hair and green eyes. She was into reading and having someone read to her. She was only three, so she didn't go to school. But next year, she was off to pre-school, and then in school for thirteen more years of her life.

I loved my kids, so much. I had been divorced with my ex-wife, Hannah, for two years now. She hated me, more than anything. She would hit the kids, too. I had warned her that if she did it again, I would sure. And she did. So, two months ago, I sued her. The court date was in a month. I was nervous, but I needed full custody of my kids. They couldn't live that way. It wasn't the right way.

I fell asleep at one in the morning. I didn't get much sleep, either.

**A/N: Hey y'all! So, first story! Hope you all enjoyed it, cause I liked writing it! Review and such, for more! I'd like a few reviews before updating! Thanks guys! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Hello Past.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone!**

***Kendall's POV***

We dropped the kids off at school and went to Starbucks before driving back to the school. The second we got into the office, it was seven fifty-nine. I smiled.

"One minute early." I said to Jo. She gave me a 'shut-up' look. She was still mad. They called Kendall into the office and we all three waited in the large waiting room.

"You all can sit in the conference room." Mr. Fernandez said and we followed him into an even larger room with a long shiny-wood table with plenty of chairs. We sat down.

"I hate this." Kendall whispered.

"Yeah, so do we. Don't do anything stupid again." Jo said.

A few minutes later, a familiar looking man and his son joined. They sat across from us. I stared at the man. It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

Another minute later and another man and his wife walked in with their son. I groaned quietly. They sat beside the lonely man. This couldn't be true. This wasn't reality. I was just dreaming.

A few minutes later, another man and his wife walked in with their son. The two parents were arguing. This wasn't a dream. It was reality. And I couldn't pinch myself back in time.

Mr. Fernandez joined us. He shook the adults hands.

"Mr. Mitchell, Mr. Diamond, Mr. Knight, and Mr. Garcia." He nodded at our kids. I froze. This was happening. And it hurt. A lot.

"Well," Logan bit his lip. We were all thinking the same thing at this point. I sighed.

"Am I missing something?" Mr. Fernandez asked.

"No, nothing." Carlos said immediately. "We don't know each other." He lied, being obvious.

"You do now." He said and began explaining what happened that the four boys got into an argument and they each shoved each other. Really? For that I had to be reminded of the past? I didn't even know James lived here. I thought he lived in New York or LA.

"The boys will all have detention every day next week." He said.

"Jason can't do that. He's with me next week, and he needs all the time he can get with me." James's obviously ex-wife said.

"Would you rather he be suspended?" Mr. Fernandez asked.

"Mom," Jason rolled his eyes.

"Actually, yeah," She said.

"Hannah, shut up," James said. She slapped him.

"You can stay with your dad, then." She yelled and walked out. Drama queen...

We were all silent.

"Well, I need to leave for a conference. Feel free to discuss things." He said. He knew we knew each other from past times. "Kids, back to class." He said. The four boys stood up and raced out of the room.

"Sorry," Carlos said. Jo walked out of the room.

"That was weird." Logan said.

"It WAS stupid." James said. "Shoving? I mean come on! They do that in hockey and don't get fouled!" He said. I agreed.

"Definitely. If it happens in sports, it should be allowed at school." I said.

"Except football. That doesn't count." Carlos said, shuddering. We nodded.

"Well, nice seeing you, gotta go." Logan said, standing up and leaving. That was a nice reminder that we weren't ok with each other anymore.

"Bye," Carlos said sadly. James just looked at me before leaving. I followed suit. I met Jo at the car. I felt sad, now. It was like it was back then.

***James's POV***

I drove to my work. I had left Jacie with my mother. I worked my regular hours as a designer from eight thirty to two o'clock. It was the best job. I left at two to go pick up the kids.

Bridget was the first one to my car. Jason was second. Audrey came third, holding Lottie's hand.

"Daddy, can we do something fun tomorrow?! It's Friday, tomorrow!" Bridget asked.

"Yeah, Daddy! I wanna watch a movie, can we do that?!" Lottie asked.

"Uhm, maybe," I said. I still had this morning's meeting on my mind. I felt depressed and it made me want to go back to being a kid when things were all fun and games. I pulled into my mom's drive-way.

"Jason, go inside and get Jacie, please." I said. He nodded and ran inside. He came out minutes later holding Jacie. She climbed into the way back of my car with Bridget.

We drove home and they immediately started homework. I tidied up the place before starting on dinner.

***Logan's POV***

I drove back to work. I worked until two. I picked up my kids and dropped them off at my mom's. I then drove back to work and completed my work day. I normally didn't do that, but I just wanted to see them and I hadn't had my lunch break yet.

At five, I drove back to my mom's and picked my kids up.

"Daddy, my tummy hurts." Lia said, holding her stomach. I picked her up. I thanked my mom and walked out to my car.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." I said, putting her in her car seat.

"Fix it, Daddy," She started crying.

"Let's get home, first, then I can look at your tummy, baby," I said, driving home.

"How was school?" I asked.

"Stupid." Phillip said. I gave him a stern look.

"Cool. I got invited to a birthday party, can I go?!" Bella asked.

"I need a parent's number." I said.

"Got it! I'll give it to you at home." She said. I nodded.

"I got put on the soccer team, Daddy!" Sarah cheered.

"Yay! Congrats, Sarah!" I said. "I'm so proud!"

"Thanks, Daddy," She said, smiling.

We got home and the kids went to the living room to watch TV and finish up studying. Bella gave me the card. I called the parents and they were glad I called and said they were sorry for a short notice. They said they would take the kids from school to their house. I said that was fine.

"You're going!" I said and gave Bella the card back. She cheered and gave me a big hug.

"Come here, Lia, let's see what's wrong with you." I said. She walked over to me. She was still crying. I picked her up and took her upstairs.

I 'examined' her stomach. I just looked at her and made noises.

"I think," I said, looking at her. "you're gonna live." I said and picked her up, spinning her around, and blowing raspberries on her stomach. She giggled.

I put her down and left for the kitchen. I began dinner.

"Can we have pasta?!" Bella asked.

"No, pizza!" Phillip said.

"No, no, no! Grilled cheese!" Sarah said.

"No! Hamburgers!" Lia said.

"No, no, no, and nope!" I smiled at them. "Chicken tacos!" I said. They were silent.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you like it or not. I'm making it, so you either eat it or don't eat." I said. They smiled.

"I want chicken tacos, what about you, Bells?" Phillip asked.

"Oh, I'm craving those, how 'bout it, Sarah?"

"Definitely, yumm! What bout you, Lia? You like chicken tacos?" Sarah asked.

"Nope," Lia said, ending their acting. I laughed at them. My kids always brightened my day.

***Carlos's POV***

I drove home from work. I was tired, now. I wanted to go home, eat, and then fall asleep. But that wouldn't happen and I knew it.

I got home and Stephanie had just set the dinner table. I joined them.

"You worked late today," Stephanie said with pursed lips.

"Yeah, I get a bonus if I worked on another movie set." I said.

"Really? What did you do?" She asked, in a certain tone.

"I did stunts, Stephanie. I did stunts." I said. I know I sounded irritated, but come on! I'm a stunt double, not a cheater.

"Don't get annoyed with me, Carlos Garcia, you're the one-"She started.

"Please, don't start with me tonight. I'm tired and hungry." I whined.

"Well, you can go to sleep. In the extra bedroom." She said, grabbing her empty plate and washing it before leaving for our room. After I heard her go up the eleven steps, I heard a door slam and lock.

"What did you two do?" I asked.

"Nothing. She's been like that all day." Maria said and copied her mother. I groaned and looked at Alex.

"You didn't cheat, did you?" He asked.

"No, of course I didn't! Why would I and why would you believe that?!" I asked.

"Mom was talking about how you were. She said that since you didn't come home at five, like usual, that it meant you were kissing some other woman." He said.

"I don't do that! I've never done that with any of my girlfriends when I was a kid! I certainly wouldn't do it to my wife!" I said.

"Try telling that to the girls." He sighed, washed his plate, and left me all alone at the dinner table. I left my plate at the table and went to bed in the spare bedroom.

***Kendall's POV***

I was laying on the couch, stroking Dani's long blonde hair. Her pretty green eyes were shut tight. I smiled at my daughter. Kendra came down the steps.

"Uhm, Mom isn't happy. At all." She said, wide eyes. She was a spitting image of Jo, except her curls were intensified.

"Why?" I asked., admiring her beauty.

"She was crying on the phone when I talked to her and she's a wreck. She said she's at her parents' house." Kendra said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. Her parents lived in North Carolina, which was extremely far away from Minnesota.

"Yeah," Kendra said and left upstairs. Dani glared at me.

"Sorry," I said. I stood up and raced to the kitchen. I took my phone off the charger and called her. It was ignored.

"Hi, Jo. I think this is stupid. You call Kendra and have her be your little messenger owl? Please call back, _wife_," I snapped. I made sure the word 'wife' came out icy and painful to hear.

***James's POV***

The kids and I were playing Monopoly after dinner. Jacie was on my team, since she was so little. Audrey offered to help Lottie, but she refused. Lottie was actually doing well.

"Have you played this before?" I asked Lottie after she got the first monopoly. She smiled and shook her head.

"Probably." Jason mumbled.

"Well, I applaud you. It took me about five years to beat even Carlos." I said.

"Who's that?" They asked. I froze.

"Kid I used to be friends with." I said. We finished the game. Lottie won.

"Hey, why don't you four go upstairs and get ready for bed?" I suggested. They nodded and left.

"So, that little argument," I said to Jason. "Was it you all against each other?" I asked.

"No, it was me, Phillip, and Kendall against Alex." Jason said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's so stuck up and always bragging about his new toys and things. It gets really annoying. He then started picking on me for having to go from your house to Mom's house. Kendall yelled at him and said it was normal. Alex yelled back at him, saying he was just gay. So, Phillip joined in and said Kendall wasn't gay and that Kendall was nice and friendly, unlike Alex. Then, we all three just shoved Alex. He got up and spit on me, pulled Kendall's hair, and pushed Phillip down. That's when the teachers came in." Jason said.

"Oh, ok," I said. But honestly something along the lines of, 'what the actual fuck' came across my mind. Jason left for upstairs. I tucked them all in and kissed them goodnight before going to my bedroom to think.

So, Carlos's kid was the problem. Kendall's kid was the loyal one. Logan's kid used words to hurt feelings. And my kid sat and watched. Sounds a little familiar to me.

I sighed. I really wanted to call Kendall and Logan and thank them and their kid, but then that meant Carlos would hear about it, and I didn't want to cause a fight between us. We already weren't the best of friends. But it still made me wonder a bit.

Carlos was the one who started the conversation and now his kid was the one starting little fights between our kids? If his daughter started messing with my daughters, I swear that'll be the end of him.

**A/N: 2 REVIEWS, 5 FOLLOWS, 56 VIEWS, AND 1 FAVORITE. I'M SO. HAPPY! IT MEANS BUNCHES FOR MY FIRST STORY:))))**

** I LOVE writing this! Hahah:) It's a lot of fun writing in their POV's and shtuff! Thanks for all the following and favoriting and reviewing! It's appreciated! I'd like some more, too, PLEASE! ;)**

**Oh, what do you guys think of the cover? Like it? I think its cool! Better than any others I've made! If you want a cover, just PM me and I'll do it! It's fun for me! :)**

** Bye, guys! Have a good day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Falling Apart and Tearing the Seams**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: To the Guest Review: I don't know. Maybe. I actually haven't thought that far yet.**

***Logan's POV***

I dropped the kids off at school and Lia off at pre-school. I drove to work. Shortly after seeing a few patients and giving them medications, I got a call.

"Mr. Mitchell?" A man with an extremely deep voice asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your mother is Joanna Mitchell, correct?" He asked.

"Uh-huh," I said.

"This is Dr. Williams. A floor above yours. She's in the ICU, now. She's just come from a car wreck." He said. I stood there, leaning against the nurses' desk.

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't you come upstairs and we can talk more about it." He said and hung up. I ran up the steps. The elevator would take too long.

"Dr. Williams," I said, shaking his hand.

"Dr. Mitchell." He smiled.

"My mother," I said. I felt anxious.

"She was in a wreck. The other person wasn't hurt badly at all. She was turning left at an intersection and the other person ran the red light, smashing her side. The other person has a few broken ribs, but other than that he's fine. Your mother, however, has major brain damage and she's in a coma." He said.

"Is that all?" I asked. I knew a person could survive that.

"No, she's on the ventilator. If she doesn't come out of the coma in a week's time, I think we need to cut it off." He said, biting his lip. I stood there, wiping away tears.

"You don't have to hold back tears. It's a hard, tough, place to be in." He said. "She's in surgery,still. They're trying to fix some broken bones, but they aren't very hopeful." He said. I nodded. I understood.

This meant I had to bring my kids in show them their Grandma for the last time. Take them home. And have the doctor pull the plug, literally.

I shook his hand once more before heading back downstairs. I finished out my day, sadly. I as exhausted and tired. I just wanted to go home and go to bed. But I couldn't do that.

At two, I clocked out and went to pick my kids up. Bella and Phillip were walking together. Sarah walked with her friends and ditched them when she saw my car. After they got into the car, I left for the pre-school. I went in and signed Lia out. I carried her to the car and put her in her car seat. I drove home.

To my luck, the kids saw my upset attitude and left me alone. Unfortunately, they left me alone.

***James's POV***

I picked my kids up from school and played with them for a few hours before someone rang the doorbell. I opened the door and saw Hannah. She sighed. I let her in.

"Hi, Mommy!" Jacie said, smiling. Hannah gave her a disgusted look.

"Hey, kids, why don't you all go outside for a few minutes and I'll be out there in a second." I said. They nodded and left.

"What?" I stared at her.

"My lawyer won't defend me." She said. "Which means I go to court, representing myself."

"What do you want me to do!?" I asked.

"Drop the charges! If they pull through, I could go to _jail_! They interviewed the kids last time they were with me and that's why my lawyer dropped me!" She hissed.

"You deserve to go to jail." I said. She pursed her lips.

"James, everyone makes mistakes but-"

"Hannah, you _beat_ our kids! You beat a three year old! I hope you go to jail!" I said.

"Well, I knew you'd do this. I'll just make a fool out of myself in three weeks, won't I?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess you will." I said and opened the front door. She walked out.

"I never want to see the kids again!" She screamed.

"GREAT!" I yelled.

"I _HATE_ you, James Diamond! I wish we'd never met! I wish you would have left after Jason!" She growled before speeding off in her fancy car. I closed and locked the front door.

I wiped away some tears before I went outside int he backyard. The kids were crying.

"Hey, hey, hey," I said. Hannah's very good at yelling.

"Sh-she hates us!" Audrey cried.

"No, she's just mad. Very mad." I said and pulled them into a hug.

"I never want to go back!" Lottie cried.

"I don't want you to go back either." I said. I took them inside.

I made them some popcorn and we watched an assortment of movies from Netflix. Jacie fell asleep on my right side. Lottie fell asleep on my left side. Bridget fell asleep snuggling with Audrey. Audrey rested her head on Jason. Jason rested his head on top of hers. I smiled. My kids never failed to make me happy.

***Kendall's POV***

I had left 20 voice-mails, called 25 times, and sent 30 texts with still no reply from Jo.

"Kendra, give me your phone." I sniffled as I entered her room. She paused her computer and set it aside. She grabbed her phone and tossed it over to me. She moved a little bit from being numb from Dani on top of her. I turned the light off and they continued to watch the movie.

Kendall had gone over to someone's house after a hockey practice.

I called Jo.

"Hi, sweetie." Jo said. She had been crying. I figured she thought I was Kendra. I was almost positive she wouldn't call me 'sweetie' at this point.

"Jo!" I yelled. She sobbed.

"Kendall, we have to talk in person. I need you to fly out here. I want you to find a sitter. I need to see you. But I can't go back to Minnesota, ever." She said, crying.

"Jo, this is ridiculous!" I said.

"Kendall, please, just meet me here." She said. She hung up. I gave Kendra her phone back.

"Girls," I said and they paused the movie. "Pack your bags for a few days." I said.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Dani asked, getting excited.

"Grandma's." I said. Dani frowned.

"You have five minutes, Kendra," I said. She nodded. I helped Dani pack. I then packed a bag myself.

"You might miss a few days of school." I said.

"YES!" Kendra screamed. I grabbed clothes and toiletries from Kendall Jr's room and shoved them in a bag.

I drove to his friend's house and picked him up.

"Dad, I was supposed to spend the night!" He said after we got into the car.

"I know, but you're going to stay with Grandma for a few days." I said. He groaned.

After an hour of driving just outside the city, I dropped them off. I then sped to the airport. I got a flight out to North Carolina for that night. I waited for a few hours before I went through security. I then boarded the plane.

I couldn't keep still the entire flight. I was fidgety and I know it bothered the woman next to me, but I didn't care.

I got off the plane and rush to a cab. I gave him my father-in-laws address and he sped off towards there. I was so mad and upset, that I didn't even care that the taxi cab drive definitely over-charged me.

I knocked on the door and abused the door bell. Jo answered, in tears.

***Carlos's POV***

I stayed later again at work. I dreaded going home. I knew I probably shouldn't have stayed later, but it was an extra bonus amount of money! That meant we could pay bills earlier and have extra money to get the kids extra things. We already did get them extra things, though.

I finally arrived and slowly walked in. I went upstairs to my room.

"Oh, your home. How was your new woman? Was she better than me?" Stephanie asked.

"Stephanie, it's nothing like that! I'm staying longer for a bonus! That means a better Christmas! Better birthday gifts!" I said. She glared at me.

"Liar," She scoffed. I stared at her.

"Your the one who won't believe me! As my wife, you should believe me!" I yelled.

"Well, fine! Maybe we need some separation, then!" She yelled.

"_MAYBE_!" I screamed.

"The kids will stay here. You can go live in an apartment!" She said.

"Fine!" I said and packed my clothes. There wasn't much. I tried to shove the extra mattress in my bed. It didn't fit at all, so I tied it to the top of my car. I grabbed a few pots and pans and silverware.

"Dad," Alex looked at me. "I want to live with you."

"You can't, buddy, your mom needs you here." I said.

"No, I'm moving in with you! Pick me up tomorrow, Dad! I'll be ready!" He begged.

"Talk to your mother and then call me later." I said, hugging him and leaving.

I signed a release with an apartment complex, but I had to wait until the morning to move in. I stayed at a hotel overnight.

In the morning, I moved all of my things in. I got a call from Alex saying he was going to move in. I wanted to make sure it was ok with Stephanie, but she refused to talk to me.

She dropped Alex off with his bed and a few boxes.

We spent the night unpacking and getting used to the tiny, cramped living space.

Alex sighed.

"Well, at least she's made at us both now!" He said.

"That's not good, buddy." I said.

"But at least you aren't alone." He said.

"And for that, I'm thankful," I hugged him.

**A/N: HAI GUISE. HOW ARE YOU? I'M DOING FAN-FREAKING TASTIC. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, FAVORITING, AND SUCH. IT MAKES ME HAPPY WHEN I SEE AN E-MAIL FROM FANFICTION SAYING YOU REVIEWED OR FAVORITED OR FOLLOWED. HOPE YOU LIKED. YOU SHOULD REVIEW. YOU COULD EVEN SAY 'A' AND I'D BE VERY, VERY, HAPPY. I'M ALREADY HAPPY, THOUGH. AS YOU CAN TELL THROUGH MY CAPS. I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY. THIS IS A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE. OK. BYE GUISE. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Fate is Slowly Killing Me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

** *Logan's POV***

I moped around the entire Friday night. On Saturday, I got up early a cooked a nice, big breakfast. I woke them all up. They ate before getting ready.

I helped Lia get dressed while Phillip took a shower. Sarah got ready in her room. Then, Bella took a shower while I cleaned the kitchen.

Soon enough, the four kids were ready. It took awhile, but I had to remain patient.

"Where are we going?" They asked.

"We're gonna see Grandma, but first, we need to talk." I said. They sat down in the living room.

"So, yesterday, Grandma got into an accident. A very bad one. She's in the hospital. And after the hospital, we won't see her anymore." I said, tears falling.

"What?!" They all stared at me.

"Does that mean Grandma is gonna go live with Mommy now?" Lia asked. I nodded. They all started crying.

"But, let's go see her one last time, ok?" I asked. They nodded and climbed into the car, still crying a little bit.

We arrived at the hospital and I guided them to the room. They all say goodbye, which tore me up. After I got the kids to sit down on the bench outside her room, I went over to Dr. Williams.

"Ready when you are." I said. He nodded.

"You're a brave man, Dr. Mitchell."

"Thank you, but I really don't think I can handle much more." I said. He nodded. We shook hands and I guided my children back to the car.

I drove home and made some sandwiches, but none of us wanted to eat. I made them eat, though. We ate in silence and they left me for their rooms.

I fell into the couch. And for the second time in my life, the pillow absorbed my never-ending tears.

***Carlos's POV***

I sighed. Alex had gone over to a friend's for the night. Tomorrow would be Sunday, which meant he'd go to school Monday. On Tuesday, he was supposed to go back home and stay there until Friday.

Stephanie had brought over other furniture for me. Including an older couch, a small TV, two nightstands, and one stained coffee table.

I set up the new pieces of furniture. Afterwards, I decided to walk around the complex. There were ten apartment buildings with about six apartments per building. There was a media and fitness center, a pool, and the main building which had the mail boxes in them.

I sat on a tanning chair beside the pool. After the third kid drenched me in pool water with his flip, I left and continued walking. I then ended up back at my apartment.

I went out and bought a cheap vacuum, food, and toiletries including four towels

I put everything away neatly. I cleaned the place up again for the third time that day. I started making tacos. I was lonely. And I wanted to be home. With Stephanie, Marie, and Alex.

Living alone sucked. I knew that after a day of the place. I knew Stephanie wouldn't look at me until it had been at least a month.

I ate my tacos and went to bed. I was tired, but I couldn't sleep.

** *James's POV***

I lifted up Lottie and Jacie and carried them to my room. I then picked up Audrey and Bridget. Jason woke up and I gave him a piggy back ride. I put them on my bed.

We all six somehow managed to fit in the bed. I snuggled with my kids.

"Daddy?" Audrey asked.

"Yes, Audie?" I asked. I was tired.

"Do we have to go back to Mom's house tomorrow?" She asked.

"No," I said. I closed my eyes.

"Daddy?" Bridget whispered.

"Yes, Birdy?" I asked, continuing to use nicknames.

"I'm scared." She whispered into my ear.

"Me too," I said and pulled her closer to me.

"Daddy?" Lottie said, almost crying.

"Yes, Lots?" I asked.

"I don't feel good. I don't feel good at all." She cried. I put her on my chest and rubbed her back. I shushed her and held her closer to me.

"Dad?" Jason asked.

"Yes, Lil J?" I asked.

"I love you."

"Love you,too," I said.

"Daddy?!" Jacie giggled.

"YES, MY LITTLE JACIE?" I asked in a slight yell. I was now awake and energized.

"I love you the most."

"You might, but I think four other munchkins would disagree." I whispered. They were all falling asleep.

After thirty minutes of whispering with Jacie and Jason, we all six were asleep in my bed.

** *Kendall's POV* **

I sat in the living room with Jo.

"Jo, what the hell is wrong with you?! You won't call me or text me, but you'll call Kendra!? And you have her tell me that you're upset! And you're here! Why are you here?!" I asked.

"Kendall, I made a mistake. A very, very bad one." She said, crying.

"Ok, we all make mistakes." I said.

"No, Kendall, this one is bad. I shouldn't have done it. I feel sick to my stomach because I did it." She said.

"Did you- c-cheat on me?" I asked. She was silent. She was sobbing now.

"Did you, Jo!?" I repeated. Tears streamed down my face.

"Y-yes," She cried. "I-I-I wasn't thinking and I-I g-got stressed out and then I went out and there was a guy there, and he was nice." She sobbed. I held my hand up. She stopped talking and just sobbed harder.

"So, you want to divorce me?" I asked.

"N-no, but we need a break, Kendall," She sighed.

"Wait, you cheated on me, and you're saying we need a break!? Jo, married people don't do this!" I shouted.

"I know, Kendall! Don't you think I know that?! I screwed up and I can't be around you or the kids! I feel like a failure as a woman, as a mom, as a wife, and I feel like a disgrace to my parents!" She screamed at me.

"Well, maybe, had you thought of your kids, your parents, your life, and your husband, maybe you wouldn't be in this situation!" I screamed right back. She just cried.

"You take your break away from me! Do it! I'll be back in Minnesota with the kids, doing my job as a dad! And when you feel like you've had enough space away from em, call." I said, venomously.

"Kendall, that isn't the problem." She said.

"Then what is, Jo? What's the problem?" I asked. She was silent.

"I'm the problem, apparently. I'm out." I said and walked out while listening to her sob.

I felt like I had just walked out without half of my heart.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I haven't checked my e-mail or even been on Fanfiction in like a week. WENT BACK TO SCHOOL. YEAH, IT SUCKS. :P. #TeenageProbs.**

**Last time I will ever hashtag^**

**OKAY. SO. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WHO REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, READS, FAVORITES... EVERYTHING. IT MAKES MY DAY! :)**

**Love you guys:) 3**

**Have a good day! Hope you liked it!**

**[I don't know when the next update will be...maybe this weekend...maybe not.. not sure:/]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Intermission**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

~Nine Months Later~

*Carlos's POV*

Alex was at his mom's this weekend. I sat on the couch, watching a soccer match. I really wasn't interested in it at all.

I was staring at my phone on the coffee table when it buzzed. Stephanie.

"Hello?" I answered quickly.

"Hi," She sounded nervous and scared.

"How are you? How's Maria and Alex?!" I asked.

"They're fine. I'm ok, but I could be better." She said.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"I'm not ok because you aren't here, Carlos." She sighed. I went silent.

"Well, it isn't smooth sailing over here." I said.

"I talked to the movie producers and they confirmed to me that you weren't cheating. They even let me look at the video tapes. I'm outside of your apartment right now." She said. I dropped my phone and opened the door.

There she stood in blue jeans, a white shirt, and a long grey cardigan and wearing her favorite black boots. Her face was sad and her hair was smooth, as usual.

I hugged her immediately. I gripped her tightly. I picked her up and twirled her around. She clung onto me.

It was just like when we met. The feeling of butterflies in your stomach and the happiness that she brings me.

"I've missed you." She said. She was crying. I set her down and brought her inside.

"I miss you, so much, Stephanie. It's painful to sleep here alone." I said. She cried and hugged me again.

"I want you to move back home this weekend. I don't care how much I have to lift. I want you home tonight. Tonight." She said into my ear. I smiled and sighed of relief.

"I want that more than anything." I said.

"I'm sorry, Carlos. I should have believed you, but I was angry and frustrated and everything was bad. This separation has made me realize how much I really love you. How much I need you with me, each and every day." She said. I took her hands in mine.

"Stephanie, I love you more than I love myself. And if we didn't have two kids, I probably wouldn't be here anymore. I'd be six feet under the ground." I said. She smiled softly.

And that night, she stayed over and we slept in the same bed. I had finally won the war. My wife loved me and she wanted me. And that was all I needed.

***Kendall's POV***

"Daddy, can you do my hair?" Dani whined. She seemed frustrated with herself.

"I can't do hair, babe," I said.

"But I want a braid and I can't do it!" She said, angerly.

"Ask Ken," I said.

"Ken!" Dani shouted.

"She went out, remember?" Kendall asked when he came in.

"Can you do a braid, Kenny?" Dani asked.

"No," He smiled at her. I picked her up and put her in my lap.

"You don't need a braid to look good." I said and kissed her.

"When's Mom coming home?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"I don't think she is coming back." Kendall mumbled. I slapped his arm.

"I think she is." Dani said.

"And she will." I said. I wan't sure of what Jo was going to do, but I knew she would at least come to Minnesota to see her kids.

The door opened and in came Kendra.

"Hey, Daddy, I did a little something special for you, so go outside." She said and threw my shoes at me. I slipped them on and went outside.

There stood Jo. Her blonde hair was drained of its color and it looked lifeless. Her brown eyes were dull, not sparkling. He face was cracked and coarse, not soft and smooth. She looked unnaturally thin.

"Hi," She said, barely above a whisper.

"If you're just here to see the kids, leave." I growled.

"I'm here to see you." She said, tears falling already.

"And why?" I snapped.

"Because Kendra made me." She said. "And because I've spent the last nine months missing my family and my life." She said. I stood there silent, watching her.

"You know, no one is past redemption." I said. She nodded.

"But I can't forgive myself until you forgive me. And I understand if you can't." She said. "I just needed to see your face one last time." She said.

"One last time? Jo, I want you home. With me, in my arms. I want you helping raise our kids! And watching them grow! I want to go on dates with you and love you and be with you, and I can't do that if you move to North Carolina!" I said. "I forgive you, Jo. I forgive you. I just need to know that you'll never do it again." I said.

"I will never, ever touch another man." She said and fell into my arms.

I rubbed her back and comforted her as she cried into my arms. I smiled. She was mine again.

***James's POV***

I had won the court case, and Hannah moved away. I was extremely shocked at it, but it didn't bother me one bit. I could tell it affected my kids, but they didn't seem too bothered.

"You got mail!" Jason said and threw a letter at me.

'High School reunion. Friday night 7 high school.' It read. That didn't seem sketchy at all. I decided I'd drive by the high school anyways. I just had to.

I managed to get a babysitter for Friday night at seven, which was rare.

Come on, Friday!

***Logan's POV***

My life returned back into the normal. My kids were still upset over loosing their grandmother, but we were moving on. Times were getting easier and life was getting back to normal.

I was cleaning the kitchen when Lia came in with my phone in her hand.

"You have a call!" She said. I thanked her and took the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Logan!" Some girl from my old high school said, cheerfully.

"Hi," I said, not remembering her name.

"It's Jordan Brown from high school! Our high school reunion is this friday night at seven pm. It's going to be held at the high school, just wanted to let you know! Hope you can come! Nice talking, bye-bye!" She said and hung up.

Friday night, huh? It's Wednesday. Of course, I'd never find a sitter. I called Macy, my usual babysitter.

"Hi, Logan!" She said.

"Hey, Macy, would you mind watching them Friday at seven? The latest would be ten." I said.

"Uhm, ok!" She said.

"All right, thanks, see you then!" I said.

"See you!" She hung up.

This was destiny and I _knew_ it.

**A/N: Sorry about the forever not updating and or socializing with you all! I love youuuuu! **

**THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS, REVIEWS, FAVORITES, FOLLOWS, MESSAGES, READS, EVERYTHING. IT MEANS A BUNCH. YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND. ;)**

**Ok. So, it's short, and cliche and cheesy and you hate me. I know. It's getting better, I promise.**

**I PROMISE TO UPDATE BEFORE TUESDAY.**

**I have an AMAZING idea for a new story and I'm about to pee my pants I can't wait to write it. You just don't even understand.**

**Anywayyyssss, have a good night/day :) Bye, loveliessss!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Reunited. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Friday night. Seven o'clock. **

** *Kendall's POV***

I sighed. Jo was next to me as we walked up the steps to my high school. She was wearing nice jeans and a nice shirt. I was wearing jeans and a button up shirt.

I opened the door for her and we walked inside. It was quiet and everyone was mingling. I spotted Logan and James immediately. They were talking. They spotted me and we met halfway.

Jo hugged them both and I nodded at them. We all hadn't spoken since the principal's office and we hadn't been friends since we were eighteen.

Twelve years I had gone without my friends. I still called them friends. They were the best, but now, we were awkward adults.

"How are you, Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Fine, you?" I asked.

"Fine."

"James?" I asked, being polite.

"I'm fine." He nodded.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom." Jo said and walked away. She would leave me here with them alone.

"I'm sorry," I blurted. They looked at me strangely. Carlos came up to us before I could explain myself.

"Hey," He said.

"Kendall?!" Logan stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Wh- explain, please!" James said.

"I said I was sorry." I said, defensively.

"Dude?" Carlos stared at me.

"We're thirty, not twenty one." I growled at him. He held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Carlos mumbled.

"Yeah, you should! Not Kendall!" James said, angry.

"Hey, hey," Carlos glared at him.

"Not here!" Logan hissed.

"Oh, look here comes Logan the saver." Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Carlos, swallow you're damn pride. You're the reason we aren't friends!" James glared at him.

***Flashback***

We were sitting on the orange couch. Twelve years ago.

"So, Big Time Rush is over," James sighed. We were all emotionless.

"What do we do, now?!" Logan asked.

"Well, we could go home." Carlos said.

"We may as well just stay here. We have an apartment here. We can get jobs and live together." I offered. Carlos snorted.

"Yeah, live here the rest of my life." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, it's practical!" Logan shrugged. "We're all friends, we get along."

"No, I'm going home." Carlos said.

"So, you're leaving behind a friendship because the band's over?" James asked.

"Well, I mean, we're dead!"

"You've known us since kindergarden and you're just leaving because we've closed the Big Time Rush chapter in our life?!" I asked.

"Screw you guys," Carlos said and left for his room. Logan, James, and I were crying. Logan ran out of the apartment. James ran to his room. And I was the last person to ever sit on the neon, orange couch ever again.

***Flashback Over***

We were all four silent. I smiled to myself. I started tapping my foot to Boyfriend. Logan began humming it. James began singing it. Carlos harmonized with him. Logan and I joined in.

It felt like old times. Being a boy band and getting to spend every amazing moment in our life with each other.

We laughed as soon as we finished the song.

"Guys, I miss you all." Logan said. Our smiled faded.

"I do, too," I said.

"Me three," James said.

"I miss it the most." Carlos said. "And, I'm sorry." He added.

We all group hugged. We hugged for minutes. It felt so good to hug them again.

**A/N: I told you I'd update before Tuesday;) OKKKAYYY. Hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to hear you're feed back! Have a good night! LOve youuuuuuuu:) 3 ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Part I

**Chapter Seven: Playdates and Swallowing Pride: Part One**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

***James's POV***

"Jacie, no!" I said as she came up with a box of cookies.

"Why not? They're good!" Audrey said.

"They taste good, but they aren't good for you. Put them back," I said. Jacie pouted, but put them back.

I moved the cart down the next aisle. Jason was holding Lottie and Bridget was attempting to annoy the both of them.

"Bridget, leave them alone." I said. She pouted.

"This is boring can we go home?" Bridget asked.

"No, the more you complain the longer this will take." I said.

I finished the shopping trip in an hour. World record.

I put all the groceries away as the kids watched TV in the living room. My phone rang. Kendall, it read. I laughed.

No way was Kendall Knight calling me. No way. We saw each other at the reunion, but no way was he serious!?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, James," Kendall said awkwardly.

"Hi, Kendall," I said.

"I, uh, was thinking, that you know since the reunion, maybe we could all four meet up at, uh, Chile's? Logan's coming. I just called him." He stuttered.

"Uhm, yeah, sure, what time?" I asked.

"Seven," He said. I nodded to myself.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be there." I said.

"Ok, cool, thanks," He said and hung up. I smiled to myself. Maybe things were going back to normal.

"Daddy!" Lottie's whine returned me to reality. I snapped up. Babysitter.

No babysitter in their right mind would take in five kids in a thirty minute time notice. I immediately called Macy, the newest babysitter that seemed to like my kids.

"Hey, Mr. Diamond!" She said, cheerfully.

"Hey, Macy, can you do me a favor that'll earn you double?" I asked, desperate.

"Watch your kids?" She laughed.

"Uh-huh," I said.

"Well, I'm watching these other kids, but I'll call their dad. Could I bring these kids over to your house and watch them all?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure!" I said. I was definitely desperate.

"Ok, cool! I'll call you back in a few minutes!" She said.

"Be right back, babe," I said to Lottie and dashed upstairs. I changed into some jeans and a nice tee shirt. I washed my face and brushed my hair through.

"James?" Macy asked as I answered my phone.

"Yes?!" I asked, hoping she'd say she could watch my kids.

"I can watch them, but I have to bring these other kids over to your house, that ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine!" I said, checking myself out in the mirror.

"All right, cool, I'll be there in about twenty minutes." She said.

"All right, thanks!" I said and hung up.

Exactly ten minutes later, Macy came with a car full of kids. When they all came in, I recognized them immediately. Logan's kids. No freaking way. I almost felt as if I needed for Macy to leave, but she had pulled so many strings.

I hugged my kids, told them to be good, and left, quickly.

I met at the only Chile's in our part of Minnesota. As soon as I entered I saw Logan and Kendall sitting down. I joined their table and sat across from them.

"Hi, James," They both said, smiling.

"Hey," I said.

"Carlos said he isn't coming. He refuses." Kendall said. I stared at him, dubious.

"What?!" I shouted. "He broke us apart and he isn't here kissing our butts?!" I asked. Logan and Kendall nodded softly.

"God, he's so stupid. I just wish he'd die or something," I said, sipping on my water.

"James, don't say that. He'll come around. We just have to show him that we're completely serious about going back to being friends." Logan said. I sighed. Kendall looked a bit angry.

"We share the same babysitter." I said to Logan who smiled.

"I know. She called me." He grinned.

"Yeah, I didn't know until your kids showed up in my house." I smirked.

"How's your mom, Logan?" Kendall blurted. "Sorry, I just remembered about her and I just wanted to know." He smiled at my confused face.

"Sh-she passed away about a year ago." He said, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry," Kendall mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Logie," I said. It slipped out. I bit my lip. I made this entire thing awkward. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Logan looked at me curiously. He then smiled.

"See? We just have to spend time with each other! Everything's falling into place. I'm positive on this one, guys," Logan said. We nodded.

**A/N: hey guysss! Long time no update! Sorry! I have the idea for my next story and I'm sooooo EXCITED! Anstairs story is coming to an end:( but not yet!;) thanks to all who have read, followed, favorited, and reviewed! Love you all:) 3**


	8. Chapter 7:Part II

**Chapter Seven: Playdates and Swallowing Pride: Part Two**

***Logan's POV***

I drove to James's house and picked up my kids. It was kind of awkward, but I didn't care, honestly.

James and I smiled when we found all of our kids passed out on his couch. Macy looked exhausted

"You look tired." James smirked.

"I tried to study for my Chemistry test while watching nine kids." She said, frowning. I grinned and we both paid her.

She walked out. I nudged Phillip and Bella who groaned. I picked up Lia and Sarah. I walked out to my car and put Lia in her car seat and gently put Sarah in the seat. I walked back in. Phillip and Bella walked out.

"Thanks a lot, James," I said. He didn't say anything but hug me. I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Can we keep doing this? I-I want to have my friends back." James said softly. I nodded.

"I thought you'd never ask." I smiled brighter. He smiled back.

I walked out and drove home, putting my kids back inside my home. I then crashed into my bed and fell asleep peacefully.

***Carlos's POV***

I knew the guys went out tonight. I didn't care. I was done with them! Absolutely done!

"Oh, honey, don't say that," Stephanie said. I cursed under my breath. Once again, I forgot I had spoken out loud.

"Well," I mumbled.

"Come on! They want to start over! They want you back, baby," Stephanie said.

"I don't care." I snapped. She glared at me.

"No, you're at least going to go out with them once! Then, I want you to say that you can't stand them or whatever! You're going to give them a chance!" Stephanie snapped. I nodded. We went to bed.

I couldn't really sleep, though. Deep down, I wanted to hang out with the guys. I wanted to, desperately. But, I didn't want to live with the fact that I ruined our boy band future. And I'd think of it every day with them.

***Kendall's POV***

It was Wednesday night and I was going to talk with Carlos. I had called Stephanie and she told me to come at seven. It was six o clock now.

"Daddy!" Dani whined.

"Yes?" I looked down at her. Jo was cooking the dinner I wouldn't get to eat.

"Why can't you stay?" She asked. I picked her up.

"Because I've gotta go talk to someone!" I kissed her cheek.

"B-" She began.

"No buts, Danielle," I said and set her down. She pouted.

Kendra came dancing into the room.

"Why are you so happy?" Kendall glared at her.

"Can I not be happy?" She asked, glaring right back at him.

"Guys," Jo warned.

"Why are you?" Dani asked, tugging on Kendra's leg. Kendra picked her up.

"Because!" Kendra kissed her cheek and held her upside down.

I left a few minutes later. My palms were sweating as I drove. I finally parked in front of Carlos' house. I rang the doorbell and Stephanie opened, ushering me in. She made me sit on the couch and wait for her to get Carlos.

Carlos came downstairs and took one look at me. His eyes went wide and he groaned.

"What?" He asked, sitting down.

"Carlos, Logan, James, and I want you back. We want to start over. We want you back into the group, because without you, it isn't the same."I said.

"Kendall, you don't understand."

"I do! I do, Carlos! I'm one fourth of the reason why we broke up, as are James, Logan, and you! Don't ditch us because you just can't get over the past! Ditch us because you don't want to be with us anymore." I said. He was silent.

"All right, Kendall, you win," He sighed reluctantly. I grinned.

"I knew it! Meet us at the pizzeria down the road Friday!" I smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back. I hugged him before leaving.

I texted Logan and James the plans. Logan was right. This was fate!

**A/N: OHMYGOODNESS! I'M SO CLOSE TO 1000 VIEWS! Maybe as a gift, y'all can get me there by the end of the story? Pretty pleasssseeee!**

**Is there anything you guys are expecting to happen later on? Or anything you want to see?! Tell me in your review;)**

**Anywayssss! I'm so excited! Life if good, y'all!**

**Ciao! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: The Playground**

***No POV***

Kendall Jr. walked with his sixth grade class down to the asphalt. He smiled as he saw his twin sister, Kendra, rapidly talking to her friends. He looked around him. Jason's class nor Phillip's class had let out yet.

He frowned and stood tall. He tried to look cool, like being alone was what he wanted, but he and everyone else knew it was a fake.

It was hard being a junior. You have to live in the shadows of the one you were named after. You either out shine them, or you fail miserably. And, Kendall Jr., felt like a huge let down to his father.

He just didn't play hockey hard enough, or practice his saxophone enough, or he wasn't nice to Kendra or Dani enough. Maybe, it was because he didn't sing. Maybe that's where he went wrong.

He blinked fast, hoping the tears wouldn't spring up like they did every time he thought about this.

He bit his tongue and dug his heel into the blacktop. He remembered the last conversation with his dad about it.

"Son, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are my first child and my only son. You play hockey like a bro. You treat the saxophone like it's gold and, Ken, you sound like fantastic. And, you get along, just fine with your sisters. I love you, no matter what. No matter what. Remember that." He had said.

Kendall Jr. smiled. He kicked the tiny rocks around him and slid his hands into his pockets. He was perfect just the way he was made, and he didn't need to beat himself up about it anymore.

"KENDALL!" Jason screamed as he and Phillip ran up to him.

"Hey," Kendall smiled at his two crazy friends.

"Guess what?!" Phillip asked.

"What?" Kendall cocked his head to the side.

"Our parents are going out tonight, which means we get pizza AND we get to hang out!" Phillip yelled. They all three cheered and laughed, jumping around like little girls.

Jason grabbed a basketball and began dribbling it.

"Let's play!" He smiled.

"Dude, we suck at basketball." Phillip reminded him.

"Yeah, but it's nice outside and there's no hockey stick around." Jason said and passed the ball to Kendall.

They all three played basketball for a few minutes. Kendall looked over and saw Alex by himself, playing with his shoe laces. Kendall stopped, and got hit in the head with the basketball.

"DUDE?!" Kendall stared at Phillip.

"Sorry," Phillip shrugged and grabbed the ball that was rolling away. Kendall glanced back over at Alex.

"Hey," Kendall nodded his head over at Alex. Alex looked up timidly.

"Come play with us. We need another player." Kendall said.

"Nah, I'm fine," Alex said.

"No, you aren't. Come on, we need another player. What's happened has happened, now come on and play this game with us." Kendall said, holding his hand out. Alex smiled, took Kendall's hand, and pulled himself up.

The rest of the recess the boys played an intense game of basketball. Alex and Kendall ended up winning, of course.

"Our parents are going out tonight." Kendall said to Alex as they both walked back to their class.

"Yeah," Alex said awkwardly.

"You should come over to my house. Jason and Phillip are coming over. Along with their sisters. I know you've got a sister, right?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, she's nine." Alex nodded.

"Right, Phillip's sister is eight, and Jason's got two sisters that are eight and ten, so she'd have at least some one to talk to." Kendall smiled over at him. He was smiling.

"Well, think on it. You really should come over! We're having pizza for dinner. And, my parents aren't hiring a babysitter anymore! So, we'd be the oldest! And, I've got cable! And movies, and games." Kendall said, thinking of things to do at his house. "Anyway, you get the point! I hope you come over." He said and they went to their assigned seats in class.

At six o'clock that night, Phillip, Jason, and Alex went over to Kendall's house with their sisters. All the girls got along. And, the boys had the time of their lives.

Their fun ended shortly, though, when the parents came home. The parents were extremely tired, but happy that their kids were getting along.

Right in a flash before Kendall Jr.'s eyes, all his friends were gone. He frowned and turned around. He saw Dani and Kendra falling asleep on the couch. His parents had already retired to bed.

He frowned and tiptoed into the living room. He grinned at Kendra. He leaned over.

"Don't, freak," Kendra pushed him away before he could spit on her, or even think of it.

"Don't be mean!" Kendall pushed her back.

"Don't push me!" Kendra glared at him and pushed him.

"Kenny," Dani said with her eyes shut tight.

"Yeah?" Kendall stopped and looked at her.

"Carry me." She held her arms out. Kendra smiled as did Kendall.

"Ok," Kendall picked her up and carried her into her room. He set her onto her bed.

"Night, bug," Kendall smiled.

"Night, Kenny," She yawned.

Kendall closed the door. He walked back downstairs and found Kendra asleep.

"How does she fall asleep so fast?" He whispered to himself. He turned the TV off and managed to pick her up.

He threw her onto her bed.

"Kenny," Kendra said.

"Yeah?" Kendall turned around.

"I was never asleep." A smile danced on her tired lips.

Kendall couldn't help but smile and leave. He left for his room and quickly fell asleep, feeling on top of the world.

**A/N: Fluff chapterrrrr! :)**

**CAN'T WAIT TO FINISH IT! WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Y'ALL. MY NEXT STORY IS GONNA BE THE . I REALLY WANT YOU GUYS TO READ IT. OK? PLEASE? IT'S GOING TO ROCK YOUR WORLD AND YOU JUST MIGHT LEANR SOMETHINGGGGG!**

**Ok, review,please!**

**OH, AND THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT WITH THIS STORY. I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE READ, FAVORITED, REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, AND OTHER THINGS TO THIS STORY. IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME.**

**Have a good night, guys! :) Xx.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Forever Ago**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

***NO POV.***

Kendall sat down at the head of the long, long dinner table. The kids complained that it was stretching on for eternity. But, there were twenty two of them there.

James smiled next to him. His girflriend-now fiancee- was perfect. Her name was Olivia. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She modeled when she was a teenager, but only for local places. James didn't care. He didn't care that she was way past his intelligence. All he cared about was her being with him. She was a nurse at a hospital, doing what she loved. She was great with his kids, and they loved her back. They gave her an official Diamond nickname and always wanted her around.

Logan looked to his right. His wife, Paige, was holding his hand. They were newlyweds. They had just gotten bakc from their honeymoon a few weeks ago. Paige had wavy, light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was friendly, and always wanted to take Logan places. She and Logan's kids got along perfectly.

Carlos smirked at his wife. They had just renewed their vows a few months back. Their relationship was growing each and every day, tighter than before.

Jo looked up at her husband, waiting him to start the Thanksgiving prayer. Kendall sighed, and clapsed his hands together, shutting his eyes, and bowing his head. Everyone followed suit.

"Dear, Lord," Kendall began with a heavy sigh. "This year has gone by so fast and we are all extremely thankful. We're thankful for our kids, friends, relationships, and family. We are so very thankful to be back together, not as a boy band, but as a band of friends. Friends that are gentlemens to our wives. Friends that are uncles to our kids. Friends that stick up for us in the end, no matter what. Friends that are more like brothers. Lord, you have blessed us with this relationship and we just want to thank you. Amen," Kendall said and everyone began digging in, except those four boys.

James, Logan, and Carlos looked up at Kendall. Kendall smiled at them. They all smiled brightly, knowing that the friendship they had would never die. No matter what.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all the views! And the reviews, favorites, follows! ALL OF IT! I'm so very grateful and I'll have my new story up in a few days! I'd love for you all to check it out! It's on the topic of bullying- very cliche, but it's going to be in depth and go in detail with the real pain of it.**

**You all are very supportiv and I'm so, so, so happy that you all read and such. Thank you all~**


End file.
